Still Wondering
by Master's daughter
Summary: Aria and her new friends have just escaped wherever they were. When they get back to New York they discover that a crazy robot named Ultron has taken over and the Avengers are missing. Now Aria, Pietro, and Wanda have to fight him and try to find the Avengers. Aria knows she could leave anytime. The question is, will she leave her friends, or stay and fight.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

They were close. Aria could feel it. Just one more hallway and then they would be out of here. Of course that's when the universe decided that she had it to easy. That's when an entire squadron of HYDRA agents surrounded them, guns loaded and aimed at their heads.

"Release director Woods and you may just survive." one of the agents said.

"You're the director?!" Aria asked Joshua. She was now holding his arm and twisted him around to face her.

"Surprise. I was going to tell after the wedding, but I guess that didn't work out." he replied.

"What wedding? I never agreed to this!" she said, tightening her grip on his arm.

"The council didn't tell you? We're betrothed." he told her.

"Stupid council. I'll have to talk to them about this when we get out of here." Aria muttered to herself.

"If you two are done with your little lovers quarrel, I'd like get out of here." Percy said

"Right. Tell them to stand down." Aria ordered Joshua.

"No. I won't do it." Joshua said calmly.

"Fine then. I'll do it." Aria said with a little bit of a lethal tone in her voice.

Aria let go of Joshua and turned to the agents. She focused as much as she could and Percy and Wanda could see a faint blue glow surround her.

"You guys are going let us out. And also give us a car with a full tank of gas." she commanded.

Immedeatly a faint blue glow surrounded the agents' heads and they parted to let her through.

"Good boys." she said with a little smile.

She, Percy, and Wanda walked by and out the door into the hanger. As soon as she had told them what to do, a few of the agents has left to get a car for them. When Aria saw it she couldn't help but smile. It was a deep blue convertible with four seats that looked like a car that Tony would own.

"Awesome!" Percy said when he saw the car.

"Shall we go?" Aria asked.

"Wait!" Joshua yelled from the doorway.

"What now?" Aria said, clearly annoyed.

"What are you going to tell Fury?" he asked. He had a look of genuine fear in his eyes.

"Everything of course" she said innocently.

"You can't. I'm only the director of this branch of HYDRA. The real director will kill me if he finds out." he told her.

"Good. Saves me some work." Aria replied coldly. "Lets go."

With that Aria and the others got into the car and drove out of the hanger.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Wanda asked.

"No. He would have done the same." Aria answered.

"So. Where are we?" Percy asked when they got outside.

Aria looked around at the landscape. It was really flat with a lot of Joshua trees.

"'I'm gonna say Nevada." Aria told him.

"Okay. How are we going to get where we need to be?" Percy said.

"We'll use a payphone at the nearest gas station and call Bruce." she replied keeping her eyes on the road.

"Alright. Can get some real food when we stop?" Wanda asked her.

"Yeah. We can get some burgers." Aria said.

"What's a burger?" Wanda said.

"Well now we have to get them." Aria said with a little laugh.

"What did you do to those people back there?" Percy said.

"I got into their heads and took control of their minds so they would do what I wanted." Aria told him.

"Cool." Percy said, leaning back in his seat.


	2. Author's note

Author's note

So, I just now realized that Quicksilver's name in Pietro, not Percy. I'll use the right name in the future, but in Chapter 1 his name is Percy. Just letting you know so you don't get confused.

~Master's daughter


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, I didn't get to do this with chapter 1 so I'll do it now. First off I want to thank everyone that has favorited, followed, and reviewed What has the world come to. If you haven't read it then you should. That way you can understand everything that's going on. Next I'd like to thank lightinside for being my incredible beta. I probably wouldn't be where I am with the story if it weren't for her. Also, I forgot to use spell check in chapter 1, so if you see any misspelled words let me know in a review. Well, that's it for now. I hope you all enjoy chapter 2 of my latest story, Still wondering. **

**~Master's daughter**

* * *

They drove for about forty minuets before they reached the nearest gas station. Unfortunately it didn't have burgers, but it did have a payphone. Aria used it to call Bruce while Pietro and Wanda explored the food section. She couldn't help but smile while she watched them. She stood there for what seemed like forever before Bruce picked up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Bruce? It's me, Aria." she answered.

"Aria?! Thank goodness you're alright! Listen, don't come to New York. Whatever you do don't come. You might get hurt in you do." he told her. She could hear the fear and worry in his voice.

"Why? What's going on?" she asked.

"I don't have time to tell you right now. Just do what I told you." Bruce said. Judging by the background noise Aria guessed that he was somewhere in the subway tunnels.

"Bruce, you've told me not to come. Now I have to." she said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Do me a favor and listen to me this time. I love-" that's when the line went dead.

"Bruce?! Bruce answer me!" Aria yelled into the phone.

Before the line went dead Aria had heard an explosion and screaming. Her vision went blurry as her eyes started to tear up. Just then Pietro and Wanda walked out.

"Are you okay?" Wanda asked when she saw the tears.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Aria told her, wiping away the tears.

"What happened?" Pietro asked politely for the first time since she met him.

"I called someone and he told me not to go to New York and then there was an explosion and then the line went dead." Aria explained.

"Is there anyone else we can call?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah. They'll probably say the same thing though." Aria replied.

"Then we can drive there." Pietro suggested.

"Yeah. It will take a while though. A long while." she told him.

"Can't you just use your magic?" Wanda said.

"I'm not sure. My dad never taught me ho to teleport." Aria said.

"Then driving it is. You got enough cash for gas, food, and hotel rooms?" Pietro said.

Why is every word out of his mouth a question?

"I've got something better." Aria said.

"And what would that be?" he said.

Aria reached into her pocket and pulled out a shiny gold and red card.

"I have Tony Stark's debit card." she said with a smirk.

"Tony Stark? As in billionaire Tony Stark?" Pietro said in amazement.

"Yep. We could travel around the world twice with this thing." she told him.

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's get to New York and see what all the fuss is about." Wanda said.

"We're still going to stop for burgers though, right?" Pietro said. He had an excited look in his eyes.

"Yes. We'll still stop for burgers." Aria replied.

With that the trio got in the car and started their long journey to New York and whatever was waiting.


	4. Room service

"Name." the man behind the desk in the hotel said.

"Aria Stark." she told him, handing him the gold and red card.

"What kind of room would you like Ms. Stark?" he asked.

"A three bedroom suite." she replied.

"With a flat screen." Pietro added.

"All the rooms like this one have that." Wanda told him.

"How do you know that?" Pietro asked.

"I read the brochure." she answered.

"Alright. How long will you three be staying?" the man asked.

"Two nights." Aria replied.

"You'll be in room 245 on the third floor." he told her, handing her the card and the room keys.

"Thank you." Aria said in a cherry tone.

As the trio headed to the elevator Pietro stopped and looked around.

"Nobody's coming. I made sure of that." Aria assured him.

"You can never be to careful when it comes to HYDRA." he said absentmindedly.

Aria sighed and got into the elevator.

"You coming?" she said to Pietro.

"I'll take the stairs. Room 245 right?" he said.

"Yeah. See you there." Wanda said as the doors closed.

"I've been meaning to ask you. Is he your brother?" Aria asked Wanda.

"Yeah. He never really like elevators." she replied.

"How come?" Aria said.

"You'll see." Wanda replied.

With that the doors to the elevator slid open and they were greeted by a smiling Pietro.

"How'd you get up here so fast?" Aria asked.

"I'll show you." he replied with a smile.

As soon as he said that he disappeared and the reappeared.

"I'm what those HYDRA gooneys call a mutant." Pietro told her. "So is Wanda."

"Really? So does that mean you guys have powers?" Aria asked.

"Yep. Mine are kind of the some as yours. It's more like telekinesis." Wanda told her.

"Cool." Aria said stepping out of the doorway of the elevator.

"That's a first." Pietro said as they went to find their room.

"What do people usually do?" Aria asked him.

"Freak out and run away. Or try to kill us." he replied.

"Okay. Here we are. Room 245." Aria said.

She took out one of the room keys and unlocked the door. When they got inside she couldn't help but laugh a little at the other two's reaction. The room was huge, not as big as her room in Asgard, but it was certainly bigger than a prison cell. The living room was fairly large with a flat screen T.V. The kitchen Was pretty big to with a double oven, a full fridge, and a dishwasher.

"This place is like a penthouse!" Wanda said.

"It's a little bit smaller than one, actually." Aria told her.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." Pietro said, flopping down on one of the couches.

"I'll order room service. Everyone good with burgers and fries?" she said.

"Of course." Pietro said.

"I'm good with anything that's not prison food." Wanda said.

"Burgers it is then." Aria said, picking up the phone.


	5. Shopping day with a twist

**Yeah for another chapter! Hopefully you all like this one. If you want to know anything about the story or myself just ask me a question in a review and I'll answer it the next chapter. Thank you all for reading and following. :)**

* * *

"That was the best meal I've ever had in my entire life." Pietro said, leaning back in to the couch.

"I agree completely." Wanda said.

"Glad you guys liked it. I was thinking maybe we could head out and do some shopping." Aria said while she threw away the trash.

"It would be nice to have a new pair of clothes." Wanda said, looking down at the HYDRA prison clothes she was wearing.

"Yeah. That guy at the desk probably thought we were pretty weird." Pietro agreed.

"Okay. Just let me get the keys and we can head out." Aria said.

She went back to one of the bedrooms and got the keys off of the dresser. When she came back the others were all ready to go.

"This place in huge." Wanda said once they got to the mall.

"You should see the ones on the Strip." Aria told her.

"Let's go in there first." Wanda said, pointing at a Hollister shop.

"Alright." Aria said.

The three probably spent at least two hours in there. Pietro got a T-shirt, jeans and some boots. Wanda picked out a black dress with a red jacket, a pair of ankle boots and knee-high black socks. Aria chose a green thigh length shirt with some black leggings, and a pair of mid calf black lace up boots.

""Well, I think that went well." Aria said as they walked out of the store in their new clothes.

"I feel a lot better." Wanda agreed.

"Where should we go next?" Pietro asked.

"We could get our hair done." Wanda suggested.

"I'm up for that. What about you Pietro?" Aria asked.

"Yeah sure." he replied.

"Okay. I know a great place that's on the second floor." Aria told them.

The hair took a lot longer than the clothes. Wanda got a colour and cut, as did Aria. Those took about two hours each. Pietro just got trim and looked like he was going to die of boredom by the time the two girls were done.

"What do you think?" Wanda asked.

"It looks the same. A little darker maybe. And shorter." Pietro said.

"You're supposed to complement her, not state the obvious you idiot." Aria scolded.

"It's alright. He's not really good at that kind of thing." Wanda told her.

"Didn't your hair used to be black?' he asked Aria.

"Yeah. I decided to go red this time." Aria replied.

"Looks good." he told her.

"Thanks." Aria said, somewhat surprised by the sudden compliment.

"What colour did you do last time you did this?" Wanda asked as they walked out of the salon.

"Sort of a strawberry blonde kinda thing." Aria answered.

"Sounds fun. I think I like the red better." Wanda said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm super hungry." Pietro said.

"It's only 4 'o clock." Aria said.

"My metabolism's a lot higher than yours. I burn calories faster." Pietro told her.

"Okay. We can get something once we get back to the hotel." Aria told him.

"Alright." he said.

The group visited a few more stores before they left. By the time they did it was about 6:30. When they got back to the hotel Aria felt like she was ready to kill Pietro. He had complained about being hungry pretty much the whole way there.

"Look. We're at he room now. When we get inside I'll order some room service." Aria said, trying to control her temper as best she could. When she opened the door she froze in her tracks.

"What is it?" Wanda asked.

"It's him." Aria answered in a weak voice.

"Hey baby." Joshua said from the living room.


	6. Don't call me baby!

**So, this chapter is kind of just drabble, but I think it ends pretty well. If there's anything you would like to see more of in the story just let me know in a review and I'll do my best to make it happen. **

**~Master's daughter**

* * *

"First off, don't you ever call me baby again. Secondly, what do you want?" Aria asked coldly after she had recovered.

"Not even a 'hi, how are you? Rude." Joshua said.

"Hi, how are you? What do you want?" Aria repeated.

"Just thought I'd check up on you. See how things are going." he replied, looking around the hotel room.

"Things were going well until you showed up." Aria told him.

"Somebody's in a bad mood today." Joshua said.

"I think you better leave." Aria said.

"How can I? The doorway's blocked." he said.

Aria moved out of the way and the other two followed.

"Now it's not." Aria said, motioning towards the door.

"Alright. See you later baby." Joshua said as he walked out the door.

"Don't call me that." Aria said to his back.

"I sensed a bit of romantic tension between you two." Pietro said after she had slammed the door.

"A bit?" Wanda said.

"Let's go put this stuff away and get some dinner." Aria said, clearly avoiding the subject.

"Good. I'm starving." Pietro said.

About 250 dollars later they had all had their fill and were now sitting on the couch watching Adventure Time.

"Why do people like this show?" Wanda asked.

"Because it's hilarious. Also because it provides mindless entertainment." Aria answered.

"Okay." Wanda said.

"We leaving tomorrow?" Pietro asked.

"No. I figured we could stay tomorrow and just relax." Aria said.

"Sounds good." he said.

"We should go to the pool later." Wanda said.

"Okay. Let's just sit here for now." Pietro said.

Eight episodes later they all decided it was a good time to go swimming. When they got there they were surprised to find that no one was there.

"Good. Don't really fell like being around other people right now." Aria said.

"Let's go already." Wanda said.

"Calm down little miss fish." Aria said.

As soon as the gate was open Wanda rushed in and would have jumped in with her clothes on if Aria hadn't reminded her.

"She really like swimming." Aria commented.

"You have no idea." Pietro told her.

After they had gotten everything set up Wanda dived into the water.

"You really like green don't you?" Pietro said, noticing that her bikini was a bright green.

"It's a good color. Wanda seem to like black." Aria replied.

They looked down into the pool to make sure she wasn't dead, seeing as she hadn't surfaced for almost a minuet now.

"How long can she hold her breath?" Aria asked.

"About a minuet and a half." Pietro told her.

"Cool." she said.

"What happened to your side?" he asked.

Aria looked down at her side and saw that it was practically riddled with scars.

"Don't know." she answered.

"Hey, you guys coming in or are you just going to stand there flirting all night." Wanda said once she surfaced.

"We're coming." Aria said.

With that she dived in and felt ten times better. It was kind of weird swimming with a tail, but she was starting to get used to it.

"I've been meaning to ask you something. How come nobody saw your tail when we went out today?" Pietro asked.

"Magic. I made it so we're the only ones that can see it." Aria replied.

"Awesome." he said.

The trio stayed in the pool for a while. By the time they got out it was about ten and they were all pretty tired.

"That was fun." Wanda said when they got back.

"'Twas. I'm going to go take a shower." Aria said.

"Alright. I think I will too." Wanda said.

"I might as well too." Pietro said.

Aria walked towards her room but fell over before she got there. Pietro was there in two seconds ( almost literally) and helped her up.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know. I was walking and then all of the sudden my side started hurting." she told him.

She looked down at her side and saw that it was bleeding.

"Whoa! What happened?" Wanda asked.

"Don't know. We should get you to the hospital." Pietro said.

"Probably. Just let me get up." Aria said.

She tried to stand up, but she just fell over again. This time Pietro caught her.

"Might need some help getting to the car." Aria said.

"I'll drive this time." Wanda said.


	7. From blue to red

As soon as Wanda stopped the car Pietro rushed Aria into the hospital. He had to remind himself not to go to fast, or else people would ask questions.

"Really, I'm fine. We don't need to do this." Aria said. The blood loss made it sound like she was drunk.

"Yes we do. Now stop talking." Pietro told her.

He walked up to the nurse at the desk and cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked up and her eyes widened at the sight of the blood.

"What happened to her?" she asked.

"Not sure. We need to get her to see a doctor right away." Pietro said.

"Alright. What's her name?" the nurse asked.

"Don't give her my real name." Aria whispered.

"Her name is Alyah." Pietro lied.

"When did this happen?"

"About half an hour ago."

"How old is she?"

"Seventeen."

"What's your relation to her?"

Pietro had to stop for a moment. If he said something Aria didn't like it who knows what would happen. But, he had to answer soon so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm her boyfriend." he told the nurse.

"Okay. I'll go get a doctor." the nurse said and the rushed off to find a doctor.

About five minuets later the nurse came back with a tall man in a lab coat. He had blue eyes and dark brown hair.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Norton." he greeted.

"Pietro. Can you figure out what happened?" he asked, the concern very obvious in his voice.

"If you'll follow me I'm sure that I can." he said and started walking towards the doors that separated the waiting room from the rest of the hospital.

Once they reached an open room they went inside and Pietro set Aria down on the bed. That's when he noticed all the blood that was on his shirt.

"Why don't you leave your cell number on this piece of paper and go get cleaned up. I'll call you with any news." Norton told him.

Pietro was reluctant at first, but eventually he agreed and left. When he got out to the waiting room he saw that Wanda was there.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey. That's a lot of blood." she said, looking at his shirt. It used to be blue, but now it was red.

"Yeah. I'm going to go back to the hotel and change. I left your cell number with the doctor." he told her.

"Okay. I'll come with you. No point in waiting around here." Wanda said. She could tell that Pietro was tired and didn't really want him behind the wheel of Aria's car.

**So, my computer was a little assbutt and wouldn't let me get on the site. But now I can and I'm so excited! I have a new story up if you guys want to go check it out. It's in the Pitch Black/Riddick section and the title is I'm pretty far from an angel. Well, without further ado, here is the long awaited chapter 7!**


	8. Guess who's here!

It had been two hours since they had left Aria at the hospital. Wanda sat on the couch and watched as Pietro paced the room and looked at her phone every five seconds.

"It's been two hours. Why hasn't he called yet?" Pietro said mostly to himself.

He was about to leave when there was a knock at the door. Pietro ran over and opened it and standing in front of him was none other than Tony stark himself. Pietro couldn't help but stand there awestruck. When Aria had called Bruce he had told her not to come to New York because it was dangerous. They had heard explosions in the background, so everyone assumed that the Avengers were busy. But not one of them was standing in front him.

"You mind if I come in? I did pay for this room after all." Tony said.

"Yeah. Sure." Pietro said once he snapped out of it. He stepped aside and then closed the door behind Tony.

"Nice place. Aria did always have an eye for the expensive stuff." Tony said as he surveyed the room.

"Hi. I'm Wanda. That's my brother, Pietro. We're friends of Aria's." Wanda told Tony as she got from the couch.

"Tony Stark. Although you probably already know that." he said with his usual smirk.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." Wanda said.

"Where's Aria?" he asked.

"She's at the hospital." Pietro replied.

"Really? What happened?" Tony asked.

"We don't know. The doctor said he'd call with any new info. It's been two hours and nothing." Pietro told him.

"We should get down there. You guys have a car?" Tony said.

"No need for that. I'm already back." Aria said as she suddenly appeared on the couch.

Both Pietro and Wanda jumped a little. Tony just walked over and pulled her into a hug once she stood up.

"Where have you been the past three months?" he asked her.

"In a HYDRA base a few hours from here." she told him.

"What!" Tony yelled.

"How'd you get here?" Wanda asked.

Aria pulled out of Tony's bear hug and leaned on his shoulder.

"I used my magic and teleported here. One of the many perks of being me." she replied.

"You'll get used to it." Tony said.

"Did you find out what happened?" Pietro asked.

"No. My guess is what we thought were scars really weren't, and when we went in to the pool the chemicals and movement opened them up again. Why the bleeding didn't start until we got back here I don't know. But I feel fine and the bleeding has stopped." Aria answered.

"How come the doctor didn't call us?" Wanda said.

"Because it's hard to call people when you're unconscious." Aria said.

"We've talked about that Aria." Tony chided.

"He was weirding me out. If he didn't want to get the life beat out of him, then he shouldn't have gotten handsy near the end." Aria said matter of factly.

"That's true. You guys hungry? Cause I could go for something eat right about now." Tony said, looking at the others.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll order room service. There is no way I'm going out tonight." Aria said.

"And how exactly do you plan to pay for it?" Tony asked.

"With this." Aria replied, holding up the gold credit card she had stolen from him a while ago.

"That's where it went! I want that back when we get home." he told her.

"Bruce said we shouldn't go to New York." Wanda said.

"Not New York. Miami. I have a beach house there. Nice and relaxing. The perfect place to recover." Tony said.

"Sounds good to me." Pietro said.

"Why don't we trade stories while we wait for room service." Aria suggested when she was done ordering.

"Alright. You get to go first though." Tony said.

**I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this chapter, but I couldn't wait. Hope you all enjoy. :)**


	9. Miami here we come!

Over some burgers and salads Aria told Tony about Joshua and HYDRA. When she was finished Tony told them about how an evil AI called Ultron had taken over not only New York, but also S.H.I.E.L.D. The Avengers had tried to stop him and ended up losing track of each other in the process. Tony had been able to find them because JARVIS had alerted him of the credit card charges.

"So what's Ultron plan on doing with S.H.I.E.L.D?" Aria asked.

"Not sure. Probably use the nuclear missiles they have under the Earth's crust." Toy replied

"Why would they have those? It doesn't make sense." Wanda said.

"I'm pretty sure everyone except for the people that put them there are wondering that." Pietro told her.

"Have you found a way to stop him?" Aria said.

"No. Not even Thor could touch him." Tony said.

Pietro whistled at the statement. "This is one tough robot."

"Tell me about it. He nearly destroyed all my armor!" Tony exclaimed.

"Well, we should get going. My guess is that Joshua is already getting a team together to come get us." Aria said, standing up.

"I agree. I'll go pack my stuff." Wanda said. She got up and went to her room.

"I'll do the same." Pietro said and walked off.

After he was out of ear shot Tony turned to Aria.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm just tired and I hurt everywhere." she answered in an exhausted tone.

"If you say so." he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aria asked.

"You've been through hell and you've only had less than a week off." Tony replied.

"I'm gonna go get my stuff packed up. If you want you can go get the car. It's the blue sports model." she said as left to her room.

They didn't have a lot of stuff so it didn't take long to get things ready. The trio met Tony at the car in the parking garage. They loaded everything up and them Pietro tossed the keys to Tony.

"Alright. Let's get this show on the road." Aria said when everyone was in the car.

"I couldn't agree more." Tony said with a smile.

About an hour and a half later they reached the air port. After looking at a map they all decided that it would be easier to fly to Miami then to drive. Aria and Pietro went to get tickets while Tony and Wanda took care of the car.

"Can I get four tickets to Miami?" Aria asked the woman at the ticket desk.

"Of course. What class?" she asked.

"First." Pietro said.

"Alrighty. When would you like to leave?" the woman asked.

"As soon as possible." Aria told her.

"We have a Miami flight leaving in about thirty minuets that has room." the woman told them.

"We'll take that one." Pietro said.

Aria suddenly felt a pain and rubbed her side. The way she did it however, made it look like she was rubbing her stomach. The woman at the ticket desk noticed and jumped to conclusions.

"When are you due?" she asked, pointing to Aria's stomach.

It took a few moments for Aria to realize what she meant and decided to go with it.

"June 24th." she answered with a smile.

"You two must be so happy. Is it your first?"

"Yeah." Aria said, leaning on Pietro.

"Well, congratulations. Here are your tickets. Gate 24." the woman said, handing her them.

"Thank you." Aria said and then walked away with her arm linked through Pietro's.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"She saw me rub my side, thought I was rubbing my stomach, and jumped to the conclusion that we were married and that I was pregnant." Aria explained.

"Wait, what?" Pietro said.

"I'll explain later. Right now we have a flight to catch."

**Sorry that I didn't get this to you guys earlier. A dump truck severed the power lines on my street in four different places, so I didn't have power for almost five hours. Another reason why dump trucks are stupid. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :)**


	10. Doctor Strange (part 1)

"Good afternoon." JARVIS greeted as the group walked in. Wanda and Pietro couldn't help but gape at the mansion.

"Hi JARVIS." Aria said. She sighed a little and put her bad down on a couch. To her this was home. Along with a few other places.

"Good afternoon Miss Banner." JARVIS said.

"Is that your last name now?" Pietro asked.

"To my family it is." Aria answered.

"Let's get you guys settled in." Tony said. He showed Pietro and Wanda their rooms while Aria went to hers.

"She sure knows her way around here doesn't she." Wanda said.

"Well, she did practically grow up here." Tony said.

"Yep. Where's Pepper?" Aria asked as she walked into the living room where everyone was sitting.

"She went out. She should be back soon." Tony replied.

"Okay." Aria said. She sat down next to Pietro.

_I wonder why he's lying._ she thought.

"JARVIS, will you do a full body scan on Aria? I want to make sure she's okay." Tony said.

"Certainly sir." JARS replied.

A moment later a blue light swept over Aria a few times and then disappeared. A few minuets later JARVIS was feeding the details into Tony's phone. As he looked at it a worried look came over his face.

"What's the matter?" Aria asked.

"How exactly did you get out of the HYDRA base?" Tony asked, looking over at her.

"I asked nicely." Aria answered.

"You sure about that? It says here that you have three broken ribs, a small fracture in your skull, and bruises and cuts all over your body. Some of those cuts are three inches deep. Oh, and you can't forget the burns." Tony told her. Pietro and Wanda looked over at her.

"You don't look like it." Wanda said.

Aria looked at the ground.

"Tell me." Tony said his voice taking on the parent like sternness it did all those years ago.

Aria sighed and as she did so a blue light ran down her body, and revealed an assortment of cuts, bruises, and burns. Everyone gasped at the sight. The nastiest burn was one on her right arm. It started at her wrist and ended at her elbow.

"Is that why you don't use your arm that much.?" Pietro asked, gesturing at the burn.

"Yeah. Experimenting on me wasn't the only thing they did at HYDRA. They tortured me as well. That's where all of this comes from. The broken ribs are why I was bleeding so badly. The bones started to rip through my side." Aria explained.

"What?! Why did they torture you?" Tony asked, standing up as he did so.

"Because I know pretty much everything there is to know about S.H.I.E.L.D." Aria replied.

"How do you know that much information?" Tony said.

"I got bored and I had a weekend." Aria told him.

"Wait, you learned all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secrets in a weekend?" Pietro asked.

"You're awesome." Wanda said.

"Yes and thank you." Aria said.

"We'll deal with this later right now we need to get you to a hospital." Tony said.

"No! No more doctors! I don't trust them." Aria told him.

"Fine. I'll get somebody over here then." Tony said. With that he started putting a number into his phone and walked away.

The trio waited in silence for about half an hour before Tony came back in with another man following him. He had dark hair with some gray in it and a goatee much like Tony's. Aria stood up as they came in. The other man was wearing a black suit as well.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Steven Strange." he said, holding his hand out to Aria.

**Again, sorry I took so long. Been busy of late. I'm going to be putting up a Supernatural story soon, so make sure you watch out for that. Thanks to everyone who reads this, it means a lot. I'm bringing in a new character! He's one of my personal favorites and I couldn't resist putting him the story. Hope you all like him. **


	11. Surprise!

"Hello Doctor Strange." Aria said, shaking the man's hand.

"Tony's told me about your situation. I think I might be able to help." he told her.

"Your name sounds familiar, but I can't place it." Aria said.

"Well, right now we should be worried about the fact that you have a fractured skull, three broken ribs, and you're still standing." he said with a touch of humor.

"I have a lab downstairs that you can from." Tony told him.

"Thank you. Shall we get started?" Doctor Strange asked.

"Don't see why not. Are you guys coming?" Aria said, turning to Pietro and Wanda.

"Yeah." Pietro said, standing up.

Everyone followed Tony to the elevator and then to the lab. Pietro and Wanda had introduced themselves on the elevator.

"Why don't we start with your head." Doctor Strange suggested.

"Alright." Aria said as she sat down in a chair.

A few procedures, and hours, later Aria was, in a sense, all patched up. She had several bandages and a lot of stitches. Pietro and gotten worried every time something new came up. The burn on her arm had gotten to him the most. When Doctor Strange had asked about it she told him that they had stuck a red hot iron stick underneath her skin to try and get her to talk.

"Did it work?" Pietro asked.

"No. None of it did." Aria said. "All they really did was give me ideas for when I go back."

"What do you mean when you go back?" Wanda asked.

"Nothing. You'll probably find out later. Right now we have to worry about S.H.I.E.L.D." Aria told her.

"You can deal with that later. Right now you need to rest and give yourself time to heal." Doctor Strange said with a serious tone.

"Listen to the Doctor, bug." Tony said as he walked in. He went over to Aria and kissed the top of her head.

"Fine." she said. She stood up but got dizzy and sat back down.

"Something wrong?" Pietro asked.

"No. I just got dizzy, that's all." she answered.

Tony was about to say something when the doorbell sounded. Tony looked surprised. Aria saw this and stood up; ignoring the pain and dizziness. Without knowing it she had created a dagger made of pure ice in her hand. Her grip on it was tight. She followed Tony and the others followed her. When they got to the door Aria was even more on edge and her tail was fluffy and twitching. Tony walked to the door and cautiously opened it. Aria stood in the shadows and watched. Tony talked with the stranger for a minuet and then let him in. Aria was planning on jumping said person, but was too surprised to do so. Pietro, Wanda, and Doctor Strange each let out gasps of surprise. Aria started to tear up a little, dropped the knife and ran to the stranger. She wrapped him in a hug and he did the same.

"Hey bug. It's been a while." he said.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she pulled away.

"Yeah. I'm okay." he told her.

"You should have Doctor Strange look over just in case." she told him.

"Is that who I think it is?" Wanda asked. Her voice was quiet, but Aria heard it. She turned around.

"Yep. Guys, this is; well I guess you could call him my dad, Bruce Banner."

**Here's chapter whatever number this is! Hope you all enjoy it. I was kinda tired when I wrote this.**


	12. Robots and breaking glass

"Where have you been Aria? Loki practically has all the nine realms looking for you." Bruce said. He had a very worried look in his eyes.

"He does? Guess I forgot to let him know I was okay. It's been really hectic the past few days." Aria told him.

"Amen to that." Wanda said.

Doctor Strange chuckled a little and Bruce looked over at him. "Steven. It's been a while."

"That it has Bruce." he said, walking over to greet the other man.

"I take it you two know each other." Aria said.

"Yes, we do." Bruce said.

"Ummm. Not to alarm any one, but Tony's suits are moving on their own." Pietro said, looking in the direction on Tony's lab.

Everyone walked over and saw what he meant. Five of Tony's suits were walking down the hallway.

"Not again." Tony whispered.

"Care to explain?" Aria asked, turning to Tony.

"Why don't we get out of here first?" he answered.

"Sounds good to me." Pietro said. Within two seconds he was at the door waiting for everyone else.

"How did he do that?" Bruce asked.

"I'll tell you later." Aria said, still looking at the suits.

Just then one of them shot at her. Normally she would've ducked out of the way, but this time she merely raised her hand and used her powers to deflect the blast. It ricocheted and went through the wall of glass to her right.

"Sorry." she said to Tony.

Another shot was fired and again it was deflected.

"Why is everyone just standing there?! Go! I'll hold them off." Aria yelled at everyone.

"You heard her! Let's get moving!" Pietro shouted.

Instead of going out the door like Aria wanted them to, everyone joined her.

"What are you doing? You guys need to get out of here." she said.

"Sorry to break it to ya sweetheart, but we're staying right here." Pietro said.

"Yeah. What he said." Wanda agreed.

"Idjits." Aria muttered under her breath.

Aria prepared herself for another blast, but none came. The suite simply stood there.

"What's happening?" Wanda asked.

"I'm not sure, but I don't like it." Aria said.

For a few moments everyone just stood there in silence. Then Aria walked forward. She decided that now would be a good time to put the lessons Frigga had given her to use. She stood tall and clasped her hands behind her back. A position of power is what Frigga had called it.

"Whoever is controlling these suits needs to either step forward or speak up." she commanded, using the authoritive tone she had learned from hearing Odin speak.

The suits did nothing. Aria was about to repeat herself when they stepped aside. A tall robot stepped forward. It was silver with red showing through. Even though it technically wasn't alive it looked intelligent.

"Who, may I ask, thinks they can command me?" it asked. The voice sounded human.

Aria wasn't sure what to do, so she did what felt natural. "Well obviously I can command you, seeing as you're here."

The robot looked somewhat impressed and at the same time annoyed.

"Who are you? You stand and speak with authority, yet you don't look the part." it said coming a little closer.

"Why should I tell you who I am?" Aria asked. She struggled to maintain her fearless exterior.

"Because If I wanted to I could destroy you right here, right now." it told her.

"Well it would seem we have something in common." she said.

"And what would that be?" it asked.

"We both have the power to destroy each other on a whim." she replied.

The robot remained silent for a moment. "The people of this planet call me Ultron."

"Good to know. They call me Aria." she said. Right now she really wanted to slowly rip him apart, but she needed information.

"Why exactly are you here?" she asked.

"Which here do you mean?" it said.

"Both."

"I'm afraid I can't give you my plans." Ultron told her.

"Then I can't give you mine." Aria said.

"You seem like someone with a name longer than they say." he said.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Just tell me it."

Aria thought about it. If she used the name she usually did, Ultron would most likely search for her in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s data base. But why? What's its end game?

"My full name is Aria Phoenix Lokdottir, Crown Princess of Asgard." she told him.

"That's a long name. Well, it's been nice talking to you. I'm sure we'll see more of each other. Oh, and thanks for the suits Stark. They've been really helpful." Ultron said as he walked out.

"I'll enjoy dismembering you next time we meet, Ultron." Aria called out after him.

If it had heard her it didn't show. Aria waited until it was gone to collapse. Pietro was at her side helping her up.

"What was that about?" Wanda asked.

"Ultron is a defective form of JARVIS. From what we can tell he's intent on destroying humanity. We've lost contact with the rest of the team because of him." Tony answered.

"We need to get to the helicarrier." Aria said.

"There's no way to find it. S.H.E.I.L.D's practically fallen apart at this point." Bruce told her.

"It's about bloody time." Aria said. "Is there anywhere else we can go?"

"Why are you so intent on leaving?" Steven asked.

"Because now Ultron knows we're here. Trust me, he'll send some suits to kill us as soon as he can" Aria replied.

"And how exactly do you know that?" Tony said.

"Because it's what I would do."

**Ultron and Doctor Strange. If I could I'd bring everyone into this, but I can't. That makes me sad, but that's just life I guess. So without further ado, here's Robots and breaking glass.**


	13. Author's note 2

Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a new chapter. I wish it was. Instead I am here to tell you guys a little something. I have two polls up right now that could drastically effect the story. I shall not reveal to you the nature of these polls. When enough voted have been cast, I shall tell you, the reader, the results. So please go vote. I will not be able to post a certain chapter if you don't.

Sincerely,  
Me


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone followed Tony out to the garage. Aria headed over to the car she had stolen from HYDRA. Instead of getting in it like everyone was expecting she went under it.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked waking over.

"Checking for a tracking device. Joshua had to have been able to find us using one." she answered.

"I thought Ultron was the one we're worried about." Pietro said.

"He is. He probably found us using the tracking device." Aria told him. She slid out and stood up.

"Find it?" Wanda asked.

"No. I'm sure it's there somewhere." Aria said.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Steven said.

"Why?" Aria asked.

"When I was patching you up earlier I looked at the X-Ray's that JARVIS had. I noticed something embedded in your arm. It looked like what you're looking for in the car." he told her.

"That idjit! I swear the next time I see him I'm gonna kill him!" Aria said.

"Calm down bug. We'll figure this out. Right now we need to get out of here." Tony said.

"You're right. Who's going with who?" she said.

"I'll go with Tony. Steven do you have a car?" Bruce said.

"No. I have to get back anyways. I wish all of you the best of luck." Doctor Strange answered. With that he raised his hand and a portal appeared. He stepped through and it closed.

"Is there anyone else we know that has magical powers?" Pietro asked in an exasperated tone.

"Not as far as I know." Aria said. "We should get going. Where do you guys want to meet?"

"Do you know where Clint's farm is?" Tony asked her.

"I didn't even know he had a farm." she answered.

"No problem. Not a lot of us did. I'll send you the address and we can meet there." Tony said.

"Okay. See you later then." Aria said.

With that everyone got into their cars. Aria waited until Tony had pulled out to go.

"Are you sure you should be driving? You seem pretty tired." Wanda said from the passenger's seat.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just frustrated." Aria replied.  
Wanda shrugged and leaned back in her seat. Five and half hours of driving later the trio pulled into the driveway of the farm house.

"Is he home?" Aria called out to Tony as she stepped out of the car.

"He should be. Although I don't know how happy he'll be to see us." he answered.

"Well, he doesn't have a choice." Aria said walking up to the door. She knocked and waited.

"Maybe he's out in the fields." Bruce said.

"Or on the roof." Wanda said looking up.

Aria looked where Wanda was and saw a shadow. She chuckled a little and walked down the steps onto the dirt. She turned around and looked at the roof.

"Clint! I know you're up there." she shouted.

A few moments later scraping sounds could be heard and Clint jumped off the roof. Aria couldn't help but smile. Clint was the older brother of the family so to speak. He taught Aria how to use a bow and see things others couldn't.

"Aria! Is that you?" he said after dusting himself off.

"Who else would it be?" she said.

"Well don't just stand there. Get over here." he told her.

Aria laughed a little and ran into his arms. She tried her best to hold back tears.

"It's good to see you again kid." he said.

"Same here." she said.

When he stepped back Clint noticed the scars on her arms. He grabbed an arm and inspected it.

"Who did this to you? I'm gonna kill 'em." he said.

"Not if she gets to him first." Tony said.

Clint turned around and saw everyone else. Aria absently rubbed her arm and walked over to Bruce. She leaned against his shoulder while Wanda and Pietro introduced themselves. She probably would've fallen asleep right then if Bruce hadn't moved. Everyone was following Clint inside. She went with them, but not before checking her surroundings.

"Good to see my lessons didn't go unheard." Clint said.

"Nope. It's a habit now." she told him as she walked inside.

"Is it now? Tasha would be proud." he told her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah. She probably would."

**I keep seeing all this Clint has a farm stuff, so I figured I throw it in here. Enjoy. :)**


End file.
